villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poison (DmC)
Poison, also known as "The Succubus", is a 1,200-year-old succubus demon and one of the bosses in the video game DmC: Devil May Cry. The toxins that she secretes are used as the "secret ingredient" of Virility, helping to control humanity as per Mundus's wishes. History Upon meeting her, Dante calls her the "secret ingredient" to Virility. She and Dante continue a small dialogue wherein she reconignizingly recalls him as the "son of Sparda and Eva the whore" and says that she's about 1,200 years old. Poison then vomits at Dante and began fighting him shortly afterward. Much of Poison's dialogue in the ensuing boss battle consists of berating Dante or threatening to eat him and desecrate his corpse. Upon defeating her, Dante acquires the Eryx Gauntlets. Powers and Abilities Poison is an ancient and powerful demon. Her most obvious ability is her acidic vomit which she secretes with projectile efficiency and that makes her a very dangerous foe. Her size and mass gives her enough strength to smash the platforms that Dante stands on. She can block many of the attacks from Dante's Rebellion sword, though she is far from invulnerable. Like all powerful demons, she can control Malice to a limited degree while in Limbo. Given her advanced age and boasts of invincibility, Poison's superhuman stamina and vitality has given her a greatly extended life span and resistance to injury. Trivia *To incapacitate Poison, Dante utilizes a running two-legged kick to her face. This is almost the same dropkick Nero uses on Dante in Devil May Cry 4 (coined the Rainbow) when they first meet. *Just as the Hunter was the first character to speak Sparda's name, Poison is the first character to confirm Eva's name. Both boss characters have specifically referred to Eva as a "whore". *Being the secret ingredient in a beverage, Poison's situation closely mirrors that of a Futurama episode where The Planet Express crew discovers that the secret ingredient of the fictional soda drink Slurm contains fluids from the body of a creature called Wormulon Queen. **Like Virility, Slurm is also highly addictive. *Poison's character model has about 500 joints inside it. *Poison is considered by fans to be the most vulgar and foul-mouthed demon in the series ever. *A possible nod to being based on a caterpillar, she looks at Dante and says "Who are you?" which the caterpiller from Alice in Wonderland asked to Alice. *Poison's appearance is based on a centipede or possibly a caterpillar. The bite from certain species of centipedes can cause swelling, chills, fever, and even anaphylactic shock if the centipede is large enough. In addition to being the larval form of a butterfly, "caterpillar" can also mean a person who extorts money from people or otherwise uses people for their personal gain. *Poison herself is a succubus, a female demon that enters a man's dreams as well as nightmares, appearing as an attractive woman to seduce them and drain their strength through sexual intercourse. However there is another version of the myth of the succubus, where her attractive version is the only and original, some examples of this version are Morrigan Aensland of Darkstalkers or Jennifer Check of Jennfer's Body. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil